The present invention relates to a clear scheme for a memory having a capacity of a plurality of words in a programmable calculator for example, and more particularly to a method for clearing a specific number of words contained in a multi-word memory at the same time.
In the past, this type of the memory clear system has been divided into two categories; one was adapted to designate a memory address for a single word and clear away such designated word and the other was adapted to clear away the entire contents of a memory. However, when it was required to clear a specific number [n] of words, the clear operation had to be repeated n times and the operator had to identify the respective memory addresses for each of the n words each time the clear operation was carried out. This was extremely troublesome.
Moreoever, in case where n words were to be cleared by program instructions, a string of instructions for n steps was required. Therefore, the program unit was very complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clear system capable of clearing away a desired number of words from a memory at a time.